I'm Useful!
by WhimsyClown
Summary: Italy and Romano just came home from the world conference and Romano pissed that Italy gets so much attention. Cracking under the pain of being lonely Romano decides to show Italy how useful he is.short,Lemons


**Hetalia and it's characters are not mine! **

**enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pushing through the large double doors Romano scowled at his brother.

"What's wrong fratello?" Feliciano whined. They'd just gotten back from the world conference and Romano hadn't said a word since they left. At first Italy just thought he wasn't feeling well but Romano made it clear that he was pissed when he pushed Italy into some bushes. Saying nothing but a mad huff of a response, Romano threw his luggage onto the floor and stomped up the stairs to his room. Italy cringed when the door slammed. Feliciano stood there not sure what to do.

"Ve~ why is fratello so mad?" Italy stared at his feet feeling quite confused. Suddenly, the small brunette dropped the forgotten luggage and bolted up the stairs, pounding on the door of Romano's room. "Romano! Let me in! ROMANO!" Italy pleaded as he kept pounding on the door. Cutting through the loud pounding a very pissed voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

Italy finally stopped his pounding and whined at the door.

"Please Romano! Let me in!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" he whined again. This time there wasn't an answer only silence. A minute passed and still nothing. "R-Romano! Are you ok?" panicked Italy reached for the key that was on the doors frame. Searching for a bit, finally small fingers brushed metal causing the key to fall to the floor. Picking up the key he jammed it into the knob twisting it with a jerk. A tale tell click told him the door could be opened. Opening the door, Italy rushed into the dark room. It took a moment for the Italian's eyes to adjust. When they finally did he could see a curled up figure laying in the large bed in front of him.

The figure moved slightly adjusting its weight to face the person in front of it. Italy's eyes gleamed with worry and his heart gave a twinge. Thinking his brother was crying in the darkness all alone made him squeak with concern:

"Romano!" Italy threw himself into the bed, crawling on his hands and knees to be by his brothers side. "Romano are you ok? What's wrong?" He paused for an answer and all he got in response was a mad shove off the bed. The small brunette landed on the floor with a painful thud. Blinking back tears, Feliciano got up and forced his way back onto the bed even though Romano kept shoving him away.

After a few more minutes of Italy's whining and pleading, Romano sprung into a sitting position and gave his brother the most hateful look screaming,

"Fuck off Feliciano, I hate you! You bastard!" Italy's eyes gleamed with water as he started to cry. His hand furiously wiped away at the tears trying to make them stop. Making moaning short crying sounds Italy tired to speak but all that could be understood was "why?".

Lovino gave an angry huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"To start the fuck off all during the world conference you where all over that damn potato bastard. Then that stupid Spain went over and talked to you saying how 'cute' and 'obedient' you are. Wine bastard started hitting on me and I was giving him a piece of my mind he saw you and ran over like I wasn't even there! I'm sick of it! I'm Italy to! I'm not invisible! I deserve to get praised and get attention. Its always 'Italy this, Italy that!' I hate it so much!" Half way through the rant, Italy's crying had subdued and he was now staring, red-eyed, at his older brother.

"B-but Romano! Germany pays attention to you to! So does Spain! I mean Germany is so nice and he's a really nice guy! He pays attention to everybody. Spain is always around you! France is our older brother shouldn't you like him? He's so helpful with advise!" Italy went on and on about all his friends and how nice they where and how much fun he had with them. Romano just sat there listening to his brother go on and on about fun he's never had and probably never will. All Romano could think about was how he was never paid attention to and was never noticed. It wasn't like he was that one country over America.

Slowly, as Italy went on about his friends, Romano's mind took a turn for the worst. Springing forward, Romano grabbed both of Italy's arms and slammed him into the bed. Angry tears pricked at the older siblings eyes as he stared down his surprised brother. "I'll show you how useful I am! How great and deserving I am!" A hot tear ran down Romano's cheek and landed on Italy's forehead. Italy stared up at him wide eyes not sure what to do.

"Fratello?" he asked hesitantly. Romano wiped away another rolling tear and whispered.

"I'll show you." Bending down the older one smashed his lips against the other, gently biting and licking Italy's lips. Feliciano laid there in shock. Neither responding nor resisting. Romano deepened the kiss and massaged the others tongue trying his best to show how good he could be. That he wasn't just the other half of Italy.

Lovino let his hands roam. They snaked up Italy's cotton shirt slowly, enjoying the hot skin. Italy wiggled under his hands unable to protest. Finally, a hand reached what it was looking for. Grabbing the nipple with his thumb and index finger, he softly rolled them until they where hard. Italy was now moaning a bit into the kiss. The touches where light and blissful. Breaking apart for air, both Romano and Italy where gasping for deprived oxygen.

"F-fratello why are you-" he got cut off my his own moan. Romano closed his eyes and just shushed Italy begging him to stay quiet. Growing bored with the perky nipples, Romano ran his hands down Italy's side and didn't stop until they reached his jeans. With a quick jerk, Italy's pants and boxers where pulled down leaving him completely exposed.

"OK, Feliciano, I'm going to show you just how great I can be. I deserve to have attention to!"

"But Romano!"

"But nothing Felic! I'm going to show that potato bastard and all those others how useful and great I am!" With that Romano grabbed Italy's stiffened length and brought his mouth to it. Licking the tip, he teased his brother. He licked down the shaft only letting a small amount of tongue touch. Italy moaned loudly, his member throbbing for his brother to put him in his mouth already. But of course it was never that easy with Romano. The elder Italian slowly pumped the other 'vital regions' making sure not to go to fast. Only enough to drive other crazy.

Italy was blinded with lust as he instinctively bucked his hips, trying any way he could to be relieved. Romano pinned Feliciano's hips down and finally started sliding the length into his wet mouth. Slowly down to the hilt, Romano slowly bobbed his head to a steady beat. Italy was moaning and clawing at the sheets. All that was on his mind was of lust. Swirling his tongue Romano speed up his pace.

"Fr-fratello.. I'm going. Ugh... ngh.. Lovi! I can't any longer!" Unleashing his load into Romano's mouth, he swallowed all he could, and let the limp length slide out of his mouth with a wet pop. Italy withered against the sheets, completely exhausted. Romano shifted and rolled over so he was next to his brother.

"I have you the best orgasm ever. See I am useful." turning to face him Italy blinked and stared deep into his fratello's red eyes.

"You've always been loved and notched Lovi."

Blinking back more tears, Romano's brows scrunched as he hesitantly asked, "Really?" Italy nodded and pulled him into a hug,

"Si."

Romano paused and thought about it. He thought about the time him and Spain went to a theme park, the time he and Italy got ice cream and Italy spilled it on Germany. With a riff of memories of being loved and having fun Romano started crying into his brothers chest not caring that he was showing weakness.

All on his mind was the though of not being alone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX~**

**i kinda want to make a spin off of this. i feel like i wondered of my main goal at the end. i made it into romano showing that he's useful instead of my original plan of punishing italy for being the center of attention. The spin off would be a bit more violent. and longer.**

**Please leave a review! **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for the editing cort it was a really helpful! **


End file.
